


Arachnophobia

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sam, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, hurry it up, man!” Sam yells, and then a rope is thrown down to him. “Seriously?”<br/>“I give you my word as a hunter you will make it to the top.”<br/>“Did you seriously just quote <em>Princess Bride</em> when I could fall to my death?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Article I used for [reference](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Arachne). Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s only heard legends and tales of the Arachnes, so it’s hard to pack the car with things they may or may not need at the end of this.

Decapitation, Sam remembers, is the only way to fully take one down, and that guns don’t work.

Dean and him put their bags on top of their packed weapons, and set off. When they get to the building, a big abandoned thing, red bricks chipping off to sprinkle dust on the leather of Sam’s jacket, there’s a high pitched screeching noise that makes the hair on his arms stand up, the ones on the back of his neck as well.

There’s a large door that has a padlock on it, and Sam shoots it open. Dean holds up one, two, then three fingers, and they’re inside.

No one is there, absolutely no one. Thinking back, Sam should have thought to look up, seen the Arachnes spin webs down from the beams in the ceiling.

As soon as they start to descend, Sam stands in a fighting stance. Dean mirrors it. They shoot each other a look, nodding at each other, and then they’re charging forward. Sam has a machete in one hand and a gun in the other.

He uses the gun to stun them, and then cuts their heads off with the machete.

The bodies start to pile up. When Sam’s done with his half of the warehouse, he turns back to Dean. Dean’s trapped under one of them, shooting a whole round of bullets into its brain, but it doesn’t even blink.

Dean rights himself eventually, and Sam’s movements to help are aborted.

Dean slices its head off in one fell swoop, but there’s another behind him he didn’t see. The warehouse is huge, and there’s a pit on the left side, the side Dean’s on, and the Arachnes must be hiding in there. Sam springs into action, body slamming the Arachne back into the pit.

They land with a grunt, and Sam didn’t realize how far down the pit actually is. They land in a web, and the drop through it is a good hundred feet.

“Sam!” He hears Dean yell, and more bodies hitting the floor.

Sam struggles to get the Arache under him since he’s stuck in the webbing. His machete is still in his hand, however, and all it takes is three bullets in the head and a swing of his arm to kill the Arachne. The body rolls off of the web, and Sam watches it drop into the darkness below.

He moves his limbs until the stickiness of the web wears out. Sam stands up carefully, and it’s much like jumping on a trampoline, but he can’t get high enough to get out of the pit no matter how hard he tries, and in some parts the webbing is coming off the walls.

“Sam!” Dean yells. “I’m gonna get you outta there, just stay still!”

Sam waits ten minutes and Dean still isn’t back. His outcome isn’t looking too good. The supports for the web are loosening with his weight, and one breaks entirely. He scrambles to get onto the better part of the web.

“Dean, hurry it up, man!” Sam yells, and then a rope is thrown down to him. “Seriously?”

“I give you my word as a hunter you will make it to the top.”

“Did you seriously just quote _Princess Bride_ when I could fall to my death?”

“Yeah, it sounded better in my head. Come on, I’ll pull you up, just hold on.”

Sam braces himself on the rope, and then he’s out after a few tugs and him climbing up it. He collapses on the ground for a moment, and then Dean’s hauling him up, gathering him in a hug. Dean kisses him square on the lips, and Sam tries to match the intensity in which Dean is sucking on his lips and tongue.

Dean breaks away to breathe hard, resting his forehead on Sam’s. Sam puts his arms around Dean’s waist, holding him there, and Dean cups Sam’s face in his palms.

“I thought I lost you,” Dean whispers, and Sam shakes his head, laughing.

“There’s no way in, for lack of a better word, hell that you can lose me now that you have me, Dean.”

Dean laughs weakly, and then they’re kissing again. Dean slaps Sam on the butt, and Sam’s indignant yelp echoes through the warehouse.

“Hey!”

“We should get going. This place gives me the creeps, and I saw a great diner not twenty miles back advertising the world's best pie. Badassery like what you just did deserves an award. Plus, I did half the work so I get half the pie.”

“Fine, but I get to top when we get back to the motel.” Dean shudders.

“I’m down for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
